


Hold On I Still Need You

by Bonsai24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Hunk doesn’t deserve this, I’m so sorry, Lots of ‘em, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsai24/pseuds/Bonsai24
Summary: It was the biggest fight they’ve had. Insults and curses were thrown around. False statements. They all hurt, though, even if they were too caught up in anger and chaos to truly realize the damage they were doing to the other.()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Pidge grabbed a few pills from each bottle before swallowing them down little by little with water. She knew what she wanted.SERIOUSLY SAD! I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS!





	Hold On I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want hate about how I don’t know anything about suicidal thoughts or how I’m endorsing suicide. I put the warnings you chose to read this. Don’t blame me.

I It was the biggest fight they’ve had. Insults and curses were thrown around. False statements. They all hurt, though, even if they were too caught up in anger and chaos to truly realize the damage they were doing to the other. They truly loved each other and needed the other in their life. It was after the fight that things got bad. It was quiet. They refused to speak to each other and went on their ways separately in order to cool off.

 

Sadly, the false statements seemed to pound in Pidge’s skull, fueling her insecurities.

 

**_You’re so selfish, Pidge._ **

_I’m sorry please forgive me._

**_You never pay attention!_ **

_I’m trying my best._

**_You’re so unfeminine._ **

_It’s my choice. I feel like I look fine._

**_Hunk doesn’t really love you._ **

 

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

 

_Yes, he does. He said so._

**_You don’t deserve him. You’re too messed up._ **

_No, I’m not. I’m me and that’s okay._

**_You’ll always be the one left out._ **

_Lance and Hunk will be there for me. They always have._

**_They never cared._ **

_Stop!_

**_They’re using you._ **

_Leave me alone!_

**_You’ll never be loved._ **

_STOP LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!_

 

Tears streamed down Pidge’s face as she clutched her head. It was a war, Pidge verses herself. Was she losing or winning? Can she ever win? Will it ever stop? Sobs spilled out from between Pidge’s lips, she hated herself but was confident. She felt smart yet stupid. She was a living contradiction. God, she wanted it all to stop. She wanted to go away and just die in a hole. No one would care. Hunk wouldn’t care…

 

Pidge felt her chest constricting painfully at the thought. Hunk wouldn’t care. He never would. Who would care about her? She’s just Pidge, a mess up that was bullied when growing up. Pidge slowly stood from the floor. No one would care if she died. She mindlessly walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet within the room. Several pills and medication was neatly set upon the selves.

 

Hunk always loved to be prepared. She smiled slightly. Her chest constricted once again. He doesn’t care. The small smile was instantly wiped off her face and contorted into a tortured expression. Pidge grabbed several pill bottles and poured herself a cup of water. Pidge quickly locked the door when she heard Hunk’s foot steps.

 

Pidge grabbed a few pills from each bottle before swallowing them down little by little with water. She knew what she wanted. The room seems to spin after awhile along with the air getting thicker. Pidge gasped for breath as her stomach cramped. It hurt but she knew it meant the end. It would be over. It all would be over.

 

“Pidge? You in there?” Hunk called out after knocking on the bathroom door.

 

Pidge stumbled, catching herself by the toilet. She felt nauseous but she had to keep it in. Just a bit longer.

 

“Pidge? Pidge? What’s happening? Is everything okay?” Hunk’s voice was covered with concern and worry as he started to try and open the door. “Pidge! Open the door! Pidge please! You’re scaring me! Pidge!” Hunk felt tears slip down his face as he started banging on the door. Finally he backed up and rammed his shoulder to the door. Out before him laid Pidge, looking as if she was sleeping by the toilet. Hunk would’ve thought she was just sick but the pill bottles laid out on the countertop said otherwise.

 

Hunk’s eyes widened. _Oh god no. Please no._ Hunk didn’t register that he was crying as he took out his phone and dialed three zeros. He had to repeat several statements while on the phone due to his sobs distorting his speech. The ambulance was coming and all Hunk could do was wait. He took her within his arms and cried more. “Please Pidge no! Please please please! No! You can’t leave me! Please! I’m begging you! Don't leave me! Hang on just a bit longer! C’mon do this for you! You’re so amazing and beautiful! You don’t do this yourself! Don’t give up!”

 

The ambulance had taken her away. Hunk just paced the waiting room, biting his lip in worry. Would she make it? Would she die? Hunk tried to fight away his tears but it was no use. He slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small box. Inside was the ring he bought to propose to Pidge. An emerald was used, of course. It had the numbers ‘9  12-15-22-5 25-15-21’, which was basically code for ‘I love you’, carved on the inside of the ring. The letter ‘I’ is the ninth letter in the alphabet, ‘L’ is the twelfth and so on and so forth.

 

He would never be able to give it to her if she died. He would never be able to laugh, smile, and talk with her. Watch her go on about a subject while her eyes sparkled in pure joy and contentment. Hunk tightened his grip on the small box. “Please come back,” he muttered to himself as more tears care down his face.

 

He still can’t let her go. Even now. It’s been months but it’s felt like an eternity without her. She died of drug overdose. Internal bleeding and the like. It was too late. Hunk blames himself. If he hadn’t fought with her, hadn’t said those cruel things, she would still be here. She’s in a better place, right? That’s one good thing, he supposes, although life seems like a living hell. A unending nightmare. He just wanted her back. He would do anything to get her back. He still needed her.

 

On his nightstand the small box containing the engagement ring for Pidge sat collecting dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and like I mention in the tags this little one shot was inspired by ‘Hold On’. Cord Overstreet is the artist. It’s such a sad song and I just had to write something. Plus I’ve been in the mood for some Hunk/Pidge. So yeah.


End file.
